devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trish
Devil May Cry 4, Character — Gloria: "Meteorically rising to a leadership position in the Order shortly after joining the faith, Gloria’s exotic appearance and voluptuous assets set her apart from the rest. However, her rise to the top, coupled with her looks and ability have attracted the attention of many detractors." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 42, Gloria: "Meteorically rising to a leadership position in the Order of the Sword shortly after joining the faith, Gloria’s exotic appearance and voluptuous assets set her apart from the rest. However, her rise to the top, and her combination of looks and ability, has stoked the fires of her detractors, whose lips burn with gossip and rumor." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character — Trish': "A demon with a striking resemblance to Dante’s mother. Once a conspirator against Dante on the behalf of Mundus, Dante’s decision to save Trish sparked her conversion to his cause, and now they work together." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 40, Trish: "Trish is a demon that bears a striking resemblance to Dante’s mother. She used to work under the Evil Empire and once tried to kill Dante. However, since Dante saced her life, she reformed herself and became Dante's partner. She is a bit moody and has a tendancy to disappear." Trish (DMC) Trish is a hauntingly beautiful woman who invites Dante to Mallet Island, gateway to the devil world. She possesses supernatural powers and vast knowledge about devils. It is said she knows Dante’s secret history. But what is her true identity and purpose? Revival Is there definite canon info that says how Trish was revived at the end of the first game? The speculation was that it was Dante's tears, and some other ideas included the presence of the amulet or the Sparda. Do we know what did it, or is that undefined? Dj ultima 14:54, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::As far as we know, it was just that she became human because "Devils never cry", or love, or some-such - basically, she was reborn. I don't think it would fit into the context or themes of the game at all for it to have been a demonic ritual involving the amulet.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:28, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Since we do have entries on Viewtiful Joe and mention of easter eggs related to Devil May Cry, however, would mentioning the dialogue between Trish and Mundus (as King Blue) in that game count? Mundus: She, too, will eventually turn against me. Yes... with the same power that brought her back from the brink of death. Trish: Ha! You make me laugh! You're afraid of the very tool that you created! Mundus: No, you are mistaken. In that amulet resides the soul of a human. The one who gave birth to Sparda's son... The one who protected that son's life, who protected YOUR life. That detestable woman... Eva's soul! The real enemy was you, Eva! This amulet was used to resurrect the child Dante... I shall destroy it, and you with it! Eva's presence haunting the amulet sounds like a reasonable explanation to me, given Dante also hears her voice right before Trish shows up to save him. 15:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Trish Set To appear in Marvel vs Capcom 3: FTW Trish is set to appear in MvsC3:FTW, she fights using Luce & Ombra, as well as using the Sparda Sword. she has acess to Air Rade, round Trip, and her Glowing Devil Trigger moves she has in Devil May Cry 2, as well as her electric powers from the origonal DMC. Ixbran 01:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) About Trivia The comparison between Trish and Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight is not only irrelevant but erroneous and should therefore be deleted. IDidReadVK (talk) 23:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed! I will delete it( if master Anobi doesn't mind!:-) Gelsadra (talk) 00:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC)